


Charred Roses

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Chuck's a+ parenting, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Oh, how Father loved you so.





	Charred Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a re-upload from last October (the 15th, if you wanna be exact). It was my fourth Supernatural fic, and I genuinely love it so fuckin much. Call me narcissistic, but I was reading back through my old stuff and realized how damn sad I was (and still am) at how little attention it got. Basically, here you are for the second time. 
> 
> To reiterate what I said when I first posted it, this fic is an anomaly. Lucifer is probably my least favorite character on the show, but this fic still somehow came into existence. I was listening to a song and my brain automatically thought Lucifer, so this thing popped out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is Little Pistol by Mother, Mother
> 
> Little Pistol: https://youtu.be/Qd-TZIrL6dE

 You were one of four, the first, the favorite! The first and final favorite, you said, he said, they said. He loved you, oh how he loved you. His love his love his love, poured upon you! His attention, smiles, voice, glances, all for you. Father, your good Father, how you loved him so. 

  


 A gift! A gift! A mark, the mark, it adorned your wrist! A lovely musical note, raised and red, how your Father loved you so.

  


 The music was dissonant, it was black and swirling grey. In one ear and out the other? Ha! In one ear, making a home in your head, digging, drilling, scoffing at the other ear. It was a door it would keep shut. In one ear and lock the other. The gift, it itched and skewed your vision. But your Father loved you so, no gift he gave you would bring you harm. 

  


 They were created, tiny pathetic dolls of straw. Fragile and ugly, you sneered at them, didn’t look upon them. No, you didn’t look upon them. You glared, you glared a burning glare that lit those flammable little creatures like a screaming candle in the night. He yelled at you for the first time, you were the reason for his anger for the first time. Red were his words, the color of blood and fury. They stung like arrows, knives, spears. But your Father loved you so, he loved you so, he loved you so! It was the only truth you knew, the only one you held onto as he turned his back on you, turned to  _ them _ .

  


 You were cast aside. He played with his new toys, and you? You begged for his attention, begged him to help you. The music grew louder and louder and louder and! It wouldn’t stop, but neither did he. You were pushed aside, but oh Father! All you felt was the pushing, falling, crushing insanity! He was supposed to pull, keep it away from you, keep it off of you, but who were you? Not the priority, not anymore. When you looked at them, you saw red. When they looked at you, they saw the red moon in the sky. You looked upon every other with bloody shrieking red eyes, spiky hatred and rage impaling them all. 

  


 You gave your gift to one of them. The vision of him tearing into his brother made you giggle and dance with bright green, blue, yellow glee! The blood may have been red, but for just a moment, you were not. You had corrupted one, and oh how you hoped he would corrupt another, three others, every other. All he heard when he finally realized whose blood was on his hands was the cackling of a red angel.

  


 Oh, how your Father loved you so.

  


 That was the last thing you heard as you were tossed, thrown down into a prison as if you were garbage, wings burning and heart breaking, disappearing, confused. The last lie spewed from his mouth, black and dripping ink, carefully writing out his fate and betrayal. They looked upon you and saw nothing but a star, the morning star. You spit upon them as it all disappeared, as you disappeared.

  


You had been betrayed, lied to, imprisoned. You were bruised and broken, not physically, but inside of the cursed, wretched heart your Father had gifted you. His gifts were toxic, you’d learned. You had no second thoughts when you tore it out and made sure it burned. It should have hurt, oh but it should have been agonizing! You felt not a thing, finally numb to it all. That little voice of good, it screamed as it went up in red flames. It was the sweetest sound you’d ever had the pleasure of hearing.

  


 It all hurt so much, didn’t it? It stung, salt rubbed into it with every memory or thought of the home you’d been so cruelly cast out of. And for what? For them? For their pathetic wellbeing? They stole it all from you. Your home, the only one you’d ever known. Your family, the only ones to grasp and support you. Your Father, they stole every ounce of his love. Oh how your Father loved them so.

  


 Don’t worry, little one. Burn for now, but you will be freed. 

  


 Oh, Lucifer. Oh, little Lucifer. All you see then is fire and brimstone. But you will be freed. I have been freed. You will look upon the earth just as I am now, casting a red glow upon it all. They will not fear, for they know not what I, you, we will do to them.  


  


 You will look upon them, on Father’s second and last favorites, just as I am now. You will reach down with one loving hand, reach down and break them, crush them, shatter, demolish,  _ destroy _ them. You will pick them off one by one, first them, then your brethren. All until you are all that he has left. You’ll finally break them just like he broke you, little Lucifer. You will finally see the blood run red, see his blood run red.

  


 The bible may claim that the last shall be first, and the first shall be last, but oh, little Lucifer. We have claimed our place as first.  The first of the first will remain as the last and the only. One day you will see, little Lucifer. We have claimed our place in eternity. 

  


 And Father? Oh Father, my good Father. Oh Father, how I hate you so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
